


健康作息/Health Habits

by withoutleaf



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: 三位家长轮流带孩子（x）
Relationships: Agent 47&Olivia Hall, Diana Burnwood&Olivia Hall, Lucas Grey & Olivia Hall
Kudos: 2





	健康作息/Health Habits

“你应该保持规律的作息。”  
卢卡斯的手按在柜橱门上。奥利维亚能穿越这道封锁，拿到听装咖啡的可能性约等于零。  
“我两点钟就能搞定。”奥利维亚强调。  
他们相持不下地对视一阵，卢卡斯的手指一下一下敲着木质的柜门。敲击声和他的注视混合在一起，令奥利维亚渐生烦躁。  
“我也认为你能做到，奥利维亚。”卢卡斯及时开口，“但我更希望你在白天状态良好。”  
“两者根本不矛盾。”  
“嗯。”卢卡斯不置可否。  
“我知道了。”奥利维亚单手做出一个看不出是制止还是投降的手势，“我明早再继续。”  
“不。”卢卡斯乘胜追击，“你明早先去晨练。”  
-  
另一个深夜。厨房。  
奥利维亚很有罪恶感，但这种罪恶感能化为快乐。所以，她心安理得地征用本应成为早餐的吐司片，扔在平底锅上加热烤脆，同时用尽全力，试图拧开不知被谁拧得过紧的果酱罐。  
有脚步声。  
奥利维亚一激灵，想到即将到来的说教，她身体紧绷，朝声源张望，并在心中祈祷此人不是卢卡斯。  
她的愿望实现了。来的人是47。  
奥利维亚松了口气。正如她所预料，47没有对她吃夜宵的行为做任何评价，甚至都没有多看一眼，而是很务实地自顾自喝水。奥利维亚重新低头，全神贯注地撬果酱罐。随着很轻的“咔”声，空气溜进果酱罐盖下，奥利维亚心满意足地拧开盖子，却发现47手握玻璃杯，正盯着平底锅看。  
奥利维亚心中敲响警钟，防备地看着47。注意到她的目光，47的视线也从平底锅转向奥利维亚本人。  
“烤糊了。”47说。  
-  
北海。  
“我用了所有的方法！所有的备用计划！”奥利维亚用力将键盘架撞回桌下，一把拽下脖子上的耳机，“我联络不上他们。通讯被拦截了，甚至可能是他们那侧遭到屏蔽。”说到最后，她的声音几乎变调，紧绷而嘶哑。戴安娜站在她身后，但没有说话，于是她猛地回头，盯着她，用目光要求她给点反应。  
戴安娜看着她的眼睛，无声地思考半晌，将视线投向另一处。奥利维亚顺着她的目光看过去，只看到墙上的挂钟。  
现在是清晨四点一刻。  
“有进一步消息之前，先休息三个小时。”戴安娜说。  
萨加尔岛之后，他们没有任何一个24小时是正常的。在搜集情报和执行任务的间隙里短眠，以及在所有能抽身的空当咽下速食品。对绝大多数人而言，岁月可不只是在脸上留下痕迹。奥利维亚看得到戴安娜眼球上的血丝和周边的青黑，虽然她知道自己也好不到哪里去。  
“我还没那么困。”奥利维亚说。  
戴安娜抿紧嘴角。这个表情让她看起来女校里那种刻板学监。奥利维亚闭上嘴，确保这个想法只停留在脑海里。但戴安娜毕竟不是学监，她不是任何管理者或者监护人，且有着强烈的界限感而非一颗亲切的心，所以戴安娜不会干涉她。  
于是奥利维亚接着说：“卢卡斯还在等我的消息。”  
“恐怕不是。”戴安娜说，“如果这一切是‘常任’的计划。”  
奥利维亚感到浑身的血液都在凝固。  
“我欣赏你的责任感，霍尔小姐。但是，我们正面对一场持久战。”戴安娜说，“而平衡的作息比肾上腺素更有力量。”

**Author's Note:**

> 把果酱罐拧得太紧的人是卢卡斯。（奥利维亚生气.jpg）


End file.
